Blue Exorcist: The Midnight Sons
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Rin and Yukio Okumura are well train Exorcists and the Sons of Satan, one day an great evil treatins the world as they face it they team up with "The Sorcerer Supreme" Doctor Strange, "Ghost Rider" Johnny Blaze, Morbius "The Living Vampire", Blade "The DayWalker", Werewolf by Night and Their Half Brother Daimon Hellstrom as they join the Midnight Sons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello True Believers welcome to my Blue Exorcist/Midnight Sons crossover,**

 **Note: this will take place in the same universe as my 3 X-Men/Baka and Test/Haganai crossovers X-Men:Akihisa's Journey, X-Men:Yozora's Journey and X-Men:Akihisa & Yozora,**

 **Also since there's a Mephisto in Blue Exorcist and one in Marvel i'm thinking i should make them one and the same but there so different i might make them two separate beings,**

 **Even tho you wont see Akihisa and Yozora or any other Baka and Test or Haganai characters here but there will be references here and there,**

 **Also I plan to extend my own Marvel Universe with other anime and western cartoons, i plan to do the same with the DC Universe,**

 **Now on to the story,**

* * *

 **Rin's P O V**

My name is Rin Okumura i'm 18 years old and i'm an Exorcist, and believe it or not my brother Yukio and i are the sons of Satan,

But that's a story for anther time _**(Read the manga and watch the anime)**_ well either way it's been tree years since i graduated from True Cross Academy, with the title of Meister under Knight and perhaps you can say Tamer as well since my adopted father's cat si familiar Kuro is now my familiar,

Well any way after graduation i became a free lance Exorcist as for Yukio well he became a Paladin again, we work together on occasions,

Life has always especially when your half demon especially the son of Satan, but i had my friends in True Cross my brother Yukio and my late adopted father, Father Shiro Fujimoto they wear always there to support me, but still it was hard,

Well one thing i can relate to these people called mutants who also been ridiculed for being different, just last year a guy from this prep school called Fumizuki Academy saved a little girl from being hit by a speeding car but the whole school turn on him just because he was a mutant i say that's some bullshit i mean the guy saved and when he should of been treated like a hero they treated him like a monster, I MEAN THAT IS BULLSHIT!

Things like that just inrages me, but any ways,

Recently Yukio and I were investigating a series of events in New Orleans,

 **P O V Change to third person**

 _ **NEW ORLEANS LOUISIANA ST. LOUS CEMETERY**_

As Yukio hided behind an Angel stature loading his 9mm pistol as Rin hided behind a grave ready to griping Kurikara's handle, as Rin and Yukio look at each other they both nod as they both roach though grave yard till they found their destination as Rin and Yukio hide behind a grave stone, as they watch a Satanic cult do a ceremony,

"Shhh!" Yukio sushes Rin,

"Hey don't you sush me!" says Rin,

"SHHHHHHH!" Yukio sushes Rin even louder,

"OH GREAT PRINCE OF DARKNESS" says the cult leader, as rises a dagger in the air,

"PLEASE PLEASE NO!" screams a young woman tied to altar as shes about to be sacrifice,

"YOU BASTARDS!" yells Rin, Yukio then pulls Rin down,

"Rin quiet you'll give away our position" Whisper Yukio, till all sudden

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yell both Okumura brothers

"OH the Sons of Satan" says the cult leader, "NOW YOU WILL BOTH WITNESS THE POWER OF SHUMA-GORATH!" the cult leader, as rise the dagger in the air,

"PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the young woman,

"STOP IT!" yells Rin,

"I OFFER THIS SACRIFICE IN THE NAME OF SHUMA-GORATH!" says the cult leader, he then drives though the girl's heart

"YOU BASTARD!" yells an inrage Rin,

As the girl's blood reach the center of the altar as a portal open as green tentacles come out as a green squid like creature with one big eye emerge from the portal,

"My Lord Shuma-Gorath" says the cult leader,

"You done well Isaac Valliere" says Shuma-Gorath, "Now i shell grant your wish" Shuma-Gorath continues as he then hits Valliere with a beam of light,

"OH YES ABSOLUTE POWER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Valliere as him and his followers gain the powers Shuma-Gorath grated them Valliere laughs as the wind blows Valliere white bared and his hood exposing a red pentagram on his fore head ravaling anther demon granted him powers as well,

"NOW KILL THE SONS OF SATAN!" says Shuma-Gorath, as green tentacles come out of Valliere's back, as his followers take out picks axes, shovels, scythes, pitch forks, baseball bats, crowbars, guns and knives, as they get ready to attack Rin and Yukio, till all of a sudden,

"RIN! YUKIO!" Kuro flies out cutting down Rin and Yukio, as Rin draws Kurikiara Yukio takes out his guns, till all of sudden Kuro is hit by a beam of dark energy,

"KURO!" yells Rin,

"Rin i'm alright" says Kura as he shakes it off, as a black demon with long black spikes for hair and red glowing eyes,

"The sons of Satan i presume" says the demon,

"Black Heart remember our deal" Shuma-Gorath,

"Yes" says Black Heart, "Now attack my minions" Black Heart summons a legion of demons,

Rin slashes a couple of demons as Yukio shots a couple demons heads off, as Kuro clawed bit off a couple demons heads off,

"RISE MY ARMY OF THE DEAD!" Valliere cast a spell that rise the dead, as skeletons come out their graves "NOW MY FOLLOWERS SHOW THEM WHAT LORD BLACK HEART GIVE YOU!" says Valliere as his followers transform into demonic as their weapons also transform,

"DAMN GHOULS!" says Rin as cuts up a couple demons and a couple of skeletons, then blast a couple with his blue flames,

"WATCH YOUR BACK RIN!" says Yukio as he shots a couple of demons and skeletons with his guns,

"THERE'S TO MANY OF THEM!" says Kuro as he swing and pounces a couple of demons, skeletons and a couple Valliere's Followers,

The Okumura brothers and Kuro put up a good fight but the odds were to much for them which soon they were overwhelmed, As Rin Yukio and Kuro were now cornered,

"Damn it i'm almost out of ammo" says Yukio,

"Fuck! there has to be a way" says Rin,

"Looks like this is the end" says Kuro, then all of a sudden, big burst of fire a big hord of demon and skeletons, as a shirtless man with pentagram on his chest holding a gold pitch fork and flames coming out his head appears next them,

"Hello little brothers" says the man, then anther bust of flame killing more demons in stright line as a being wearing a black spiked leather jacket with a flaming skull for a head riding a flaming motorcycle and swinging a chain emerges from the flames,

"Those who harm the innocent shell be punish" says the being,

"GHOST RIDER!" says Black Heart,

"We shell finish this Black Heart" says Ghost Rider, as he goes to fight Black Heart, then A paled man wearing a black trench coat who seem to be some sort of vampire flies in and fights off some demons, as a black man who was also wearing a black trench coat and sun glasses fights Valliere's men with sword, as a werewolf trows around a couple of skeletons, then

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE EYE OF AGAMATTO!" says a man fluting in the air wearing a red cape with gold trim wearing an amulet with glowing busting magical, instantly obliterating all the demons and skeletons,

"Oh, the Sorcerer Supreme" says Valliere, "Pleasant surprise Doctor Stephen Strange" Valliere continues,

"Doctor Issac Valliere, still practicing Necromancy i see" says Doctor Strange,

"Yes I will continue to do so" says Doctor Valliere, "Farewell Doctor Strange" says Doctor Valliere as teleports out of there,

"We will meet again Stephen Strange" says Shuma-Gorath, as he goes back though the portal,as Blackway Heart also teleports,

"We will finish this next time Black Heart" says Ghost Rider, as the Okrumura brothers with Kuro back to normal size now Rin's shoulder approach the group,

"Thanks for saving us, who are you guys anyway?" Rin asks, Ghost Rider then a human forum,

"I'm Johnny Blaze the Ghost Rider" Johnny introduces himself next as the vampire,

"I'm Michael Morbius the Living Vampire" says Morbius, next the black man in the black man who shifing his sword,

"Call me Blade" says Blade, then was the Werewolf,

"I'm Jacob Russof Werewolf by Night" says Werewolf by Night, then was the man with the pitch who's flames wont down,

"I'm Daimon Hellstrom the Son of Satan" says Daimon as Rin or Yukio look stand,

"The son of Satan? then that mean your-" says Rin,

"Yes i'm your brother" says Daimon,

"And your Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange" says Yukio,

"Yes i see you hard of me" says Doctor Strange,

"Yes Doctor your Sorcerer Supreme not only you were a great surgeon Doctor" says Yukio,

"Yes but i also hard you two as well Rin and Yukio you are the sons of Satan and well very talented Exorcist and there's great evil Treatning our world and we need your help" says Doctor Strange,

"What do you say Yukio?" says Rin,

"This is a very big treat Rin and they need our help" says Yukio,

"Then were in" says Rin,

"Welcome to the Midnight sons Okumura brothers" says Doctor Strange as he extends his hand as Rin then shook hands with Doctor Strange,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE.**_

* * *

 **There you have it True Believers my Blue Exorcist/Marvel crossover**

 **And I plan to extend my Marvel Universe with other anime and Western animation,**

 **Right have in this universe Baka and Test, Haganai and now Blue Exorcist,**

 **Plan to Add the Boondocks, Max Steel (2000) Elfen Lied, Highschool of the Dead, Dead Man Wonderland, Sekirei and Akuma No Riddle,**

 **And what think of my OC villain Doctor Issac Valliere,**

 **Well True Believers see you later.**


	2. RIP Stan Lee

**Thank you Stan Lee,**  
 **You're The Creator Of The Marvel Universe,**

 **You were One of My Heroes,**

 **You were one my inspirations,**

 **Inspired me to be** **a writer**

 **You are the reason why** **i** **use the term True Believers,**

 **Thank you for creating Spider-Man, Dare Devil, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, The Fantastic Four, X-Men and Most Of The Marvel Universe**

 **Stan you will be missed one my greatest regrets will be is never ever getting to meet you in person,**

 **R.I.P** **Stan Lee "12-28 to 11-12-2018"**

 **In Honer of Stan** **i will close this with his catchphrase** **3 Times,**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **EXCELSIOR!**

 **EXCELSIOR!**


End file.
